cncfandomcom-20200223-history
To Tame a Living God
|commanders1=Soviet Commander (real WWIII) Moskvin Dasha Fedorovich Natasha |commanders2=Shinzo Yuriko Naomi Kenji Tatsu Yoshiro |forces1=Conscript War Bear 4 Apocalypse Tanks 2 MCVs MiG Kirov Twinblades Almost full Soviet Arsenal except for Terror Drones and the Vacuum Imploder A large number of Badgers |forces2=Imperial Warriors Tsunami King Oni Wave Force Artillery Rocket Angel Almost full Imperial Arsenal except the two Imperial Superweapons |casual1=Heavy Many Paradrop planes |casual2=Critical All Imperial Commanders and Leaders except Tatsu Imperial Palace }} "It's time for the Empire of the Rising Sun to set!" :Cherdenko Operation "To Tame a Living God" involves a hard and pivotal siege on Mt. Fuji where, thanks to the efforts of the Soviet Commander and the introduction of the Apocalypse Tanks into the scene, the resulting death of Emperor Yoshiro brought the fall of the Empire. Background Before this mad operation begins the Doctor told the commander about the truth where Cherdenko became Premier via Time Travel. Force Composition The Soviets Got alot of paratroopers, Tanks and almost the full might of the Soviet Army. The Mighty Apocalypse Tanks were deployed to roll over anything that is imperial. The Empire on the other hand got the full Imperial Army except the Imperial Superweapons. Act 1: Cloak and ADK-45 "You want me to go alone?!!" "Bear, hurry up!" "This job is most dissagreeable." "I wait for a good time to move." "Oh, I'm so bored - if only I am on one of those Floating Fortresses..." "I can get through here." "I heard that the Emperor's geisha might come out for a dip in the water." "Without the might of the Soviet army, why we alone must fight?!" "GRROR!" "You know, you are awfully moody, for bear!" (After his decoy is assasinated) "Did you think it would be so easy to kill a god? You will bow for forgiveness before this is over." :Yoshiro, Conscript, Imperial Warriors and Bear, during the operation Paratrooper assault A huge armada of Paradrop Aircraft started the operation as it paradropped Soviet infantry units on the Imperial Palace at Mount Fuji, but almost all of them was eliminated by superior Imperial AA Defences. Distracting the Guards A Conscript and a War Bear, forced to go solo after the paradrop was nearly blown to pieces, had to sneak past Imperial Warrior and Nanocore guards in their bid to find and assassinate the Emperor. Fortunately for them, the Imperial Warriors were so bored of their jobs, the Conscript took this to his advantage to create a distraction via shooting at an explosive barrel. The Assassination Attempt The Conscript, after creating the distraction, then heads to the garden to assassinate Emperor Yoshiro - which, unfortunately, turned out to be a decoy - he and the bear were taken prisoners for their botched-up attempt on his life. Act 2: Apocalyptic Assault "Despite the loss of our initial forces, the distraction allow our MCVs to land nearby. Use our Apocalypse Tanks to construct a base and exact revenge on this place." "You now have access to Apocalypse Tanks - the most toughest armour in the world." "This is the battle I have been waiting for where I get to kill someone important - I will be going after the enemies on the ground." :Advisor Dasha, Soviet AI and Moskvin The distraction, according to Dasha, allowed Soviet MCVs to land near the Palace, leading to the introduction of the ever-dreaded Apocalypse Tanks that have arrived and fended off the Imperials. Imperial Counterattack Psi-Commando Yuriko, the Empire's potentional bioweapon was seen several times and put up a memorably good fight against the USSR - but she died in her final battle at the iron hands of the Soviet Commander. More Tsunami Tanks and Mecha Tengus attempt to join up with the King Onis and Wave Force Artilleries to destroy the Soviets but in an ensuring Battle the Imperial Army slowly gets destroyed. Act 3: The Imperial Trinity "You fight without balance! Watch me, and you will soon understand what it takes to be a Commander." "Do you really think you could walk in here and assault the Emperor with your army of circus rejects?!" "Your presence is an abomination - I will destroy you barbarians in the name of the Emperor!" :Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi, entering the scene After the Soviet invasion force finish constructing their invasion base on the area, the 3 Imperial Commanders, Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi, showed up on the scene and used every means available and every trick in their respective books to stop the Soviet Commander and the invasion force from assassinating their beloved Emperor - but each and all of them slowly ended up on the wrong side of an Apocalypse Tank's Drakon cannons. Objective Shinzo Shinzo sent many Tsunami Tanks, King Oni Battlewalkers, Wave Force Artilleries, Striker VXs, Mecha and Jet Tengus at the Soviet Commander, but all of them ended up being destroyed. Tesla troopers were destroying Walker After Walker, Hammer Tanks destroyed MEcha Tengu after Mecha Tengu, Strikers were being destroyed by Twinblades, MiGs fired their Missiles at the Aircraft and finally Apocalypse used their Cannons to blow up the King Onis and Wave Force Artilleries. Once cleared, the Apocalypses' Drakon Cannons opened fire and in a matter of time, Shinzo's VIP Bunker was reduced to flaming cinders. His last words were I die with Honor. You will not! Objective Naomi Naomi attempted to use Shogun Battleships, a platoon of Tsunami Tanks, King Onis, Wave Force Artilleries, Sea Wings, Naginata Cruisers and Jet Tengus, but all of them got sunk by Moskvin's Navy, who, at the time, is supporting the Commander. Torpedos fire away from Akulas, Stingrays activate their Tesla Weapons, Sea Wings were downed by Bullfrogs, Naginatas got Sunk by Kirovs, Twinblades and Dreadnoughts start striking the Imperial Navy and finally Naomis Base was rendered vulnerable to attack, Naomi's VIP Bunker was destroyed by a volley of V4 Rockets from Dreadnoughts. Her last recorded message was "Who are you?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Objective Kenji The Soviet Commander takes upon revenge against Kenji for assaulting Leningrad by sending more Tanks and infantry at his base. Kenji threw as many robots, Tanks, aircraft and walkers at the Commander as he can, but all of them ended up being destroyed by Kirov bombs, Twinblade airstrikes and Drakon Cannons. MiGs launched their missiles at the Imperial Air Force, Conscripts prepare their assault rifles at the Imperial Infantry, Hammer Tanks prepare to open fire on the Tsunami Tanks and Natasha sneak past the Imperial Forces. With the hyperactive shogun's army now gone, Natasha called upon an airstrike on Kenji's VIP Bunker - upon destruction, Kenji transmitted one last message: "My Emperor... '''I have failed you!!!". Act 4: Siege of the Imperial Palace "I DIE WITH HONOR -'' YOU ''HAVE NOT!" "MY EMPEROR... I HAVE FAILED YOU!" "WHO ARE YOU?! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!! "The path to the Emperor is cleared - finish him at once!" :Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi's last messages After the Soviet Commander have eliminated all the Imperial commanders from the picture and assaulted the Instant Power Plants, he then freed the captured Soviet combat units which, up until now, were held hostage for their failed attempt to assassinate the Emperor. Liberating the Comrade The Soviet Army head to the prison camps, rescuing the Captured Bear and Conscript while fending off retaliation attacks from Tsunami Tanks. The conscript thanks them for rescuing them, having got sick of the Fish his captors force-fed him. Target: Power Generators The last of the Imperial Navy were destroyed by the Soviet Navy and the Generators slowly got destroyed by the Stingrays and Dreadnoughts while Akulas fended off the Swimming Tengus, Tsunami Tanks and Yari Subs. The Soviets expand with the Sputniks to get more ore to build more heavier Tier 3 units. Target: Imperial Palace Once both Bonus Objectives were complete, the almost full Soviet army then besieged the Imperial Palace with all their firepower and might. Kirovs dropped bombs on the Wave Force Base Defenses, V4s were launching Rockets at the Defender VXs, Conscripts swarmed Imperial Warriors, Twinblades were firing on the Imperial Tanks and Apocalypse Tanks start firing its Drakon Cannons on the Palace. However, the destruction of the biggest Imperial Base, to the Soviets' surprise, revealed a red King Oni - Emperor Yoshiro's personal Battle Mech, piloted by none other than the Emperor of the Rising Sun himself. Act 5: Objective Yoshiro "You have insulted me in my own garden! Now you will face me -'' personally!" ''The Emperor is inside of that Armor. Eliminate him." "Is that the Emperor? If only I could kill him with my own hands..." :Yoshiro, Soviet AI and Moskvin, after the Imperial Palace is razed'' After the destruction of the Imperial Palace, Yoshiro, in his own King Oni, left the remains and used its AA Missiles to down several Soviet Air units, lasered some vehicles and crush several Tanks. He then proceeds to punish the Soviet assault force for insulting him in his own home territory and garden - but unfortunately for him, Yoshiro's last stand was met with and ended in fiery defeat, he and his personal Battle Mech was slowly destroyed by Soviet Apocalypse Tanks as soon as they are introduced. Any remaining Imperial unit was shocked to see their godlike Emperor blown to pieces. Aftermath "FATHER!! '''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FILTY SAVAGES?! HAVE YOU NO HONOR?!!" "The Emperor is no more, and the Empire shall topple without their leader. This is a great Victory and a great day for all Soviets." "Our revenge is sweet, don't you agree, Commander?" :Tatsu, Moskvin and Dasha, after Emperor Yoshiro is assassinated The moment the Soviets have assassinated Yoshiro (and were labeled "filthy savages" by his son and heir, Tatsu for this), without an Emperor to guide the Empire and their capital, Tokyo, decimated by the Allies in their joint assault on Japan, home to the Empire, all this lead to one final and clear conclusion: The Empire of the Rising Sun is no more. After the Empire's fall, however, the Soviets head to either Easter Island to ambush the Allies or Havana to later bomb the now defenseless USA. Category:Red Alert 2 Events